The present invention relates to standard plastic hypodermic syringes. The inventor of the present invention has been a participant in two related patents, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,923,443 and 4,950,240 in which a connection between the piston and piston driver is broken or cut when the piston is driven forward to deliver the injection, thus preventing the syringe from being used to give a second injection. Although the object of the previous inventions is the same as the present invention, the present invention bears virtually no actual resemblance to the patents listed above.